What Else is Love?
by Lightninging
Summary: Sweet, fluffy little oneshot. Ingredients: Stargazing, a party, Hitsugaya, Hinamori, and a spy-in-training known as Yachiru. Also contains HitsuHina, a first kiss and a copious amount of fluff for flavor. Prompt-fic for UrawakaiPisces, rated K-plus. R&R!


A/N: This is a prompt fic. Details at bottom. Anyway,  
I HAVE FINALLY GOTTEN MY EMAIL WORKING, WHICH MEANS I CAN POST ALL MY NEW THINGS!!! *Does the happy dance*  
Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. If I did, Hisana would still be alive and Rukia would be with Ichigo. And I would be a captain. *nods vigorously*  
Ummmmm... No spoilers that I can think of.

0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0ox0xo

Well. Hinamori wasn't quite sure why she was here- or even how- but she was. So she might as well make the best of it. Her heart was beating hard- almost painfully- and she was _sure _he could hear it. The dark-haired girl turned her head slightly, just enough to scrutinize the face of the boy lying next to her.

_ Could he hear it?_

Could he hear her heart? (Beating, she meant. Of course, she wouldn't put it past her heart to shout "I like you!" loud and clear. How embarrassing that would be.) Hinamori silently studied his face, searching for any sign he had heard her treacherous heart. His eyes were the same color as the sky in the darkness- a deep indigo blue, the green washed from them by the faint starlight. Same small crease between his eyebrows (nothing new there), same faint wrinkles (tiny, tiny crow's-feet) at the corners of those eyes,. His mouth, she noticed, turned up slightly, almost... _enticingly_ at the corners. (And the stars reflected in his eyes...)

Hinamori turned away quickly. Best not to let him catch her staring. (but his hair was the same color as the moon, the single strands like stars, each an icy-white rainbow...)

A roof shingle dug into her back, and she shifted, a sudden noise in the serene night. (A sudden, sharp scraping, so different than the muted noise of the party below them, which sounded of clinking sake bottles and Matsumoto's tinkling laughter...)  
"You okay, Momo?" Toshiro's voice matched the night, she thought giddily. (Quiet. Serene. Slow. Unchanging.) He turned his head toward her as he spoke. (Emerald- turquoise eyes, indigo in the here and now...) She was surprised, to say the least, when one of her tanned, soft hands slid into hers. (It was cool and dry. Not cold, not hot, just perfect.)  
"H-hai, Shiro-chan. I'm great." And she settled down again. Maybe a little bit closer than before, but there was no one to see them here. (On the roof of Shiro-chan's division headquarters, a party below...) She could smell him- a pleasant, calming scent that she remembered from the old days in Rukongai. A mix of tea leaves, ink, ice, and winter winds. So pleasant...

She sat bolt upright. (She could have sworn, just for a moment there, that she had heard his voice in her heartbeat..) But maybe she had just imagined it. (After all, his voice had no place in her heartbeat, especially when it was whispering "I love you, Hinamori Momo.") Hinamori's hand, trailing in his, brought him upright as well. (And her heartneat had _absolutely no reason_ to whisper back "I love you too, Hitsugaya Toshiro.") She turned to him, mouth slightly parted. (Because it struck her, there and then, that she loved him. It was a big word, _love_ was, but it was... _appropriate _for this situation.) He turned to her. (Oh, he could hear her heart. She was sure of it.) It was impossible to tell who started what came next. (But who would want to? That would take away the fairytale.) But it happened all the same. (A kiss can seem like a small thing, but it isn't if you believe in it.) He tasted of ice and loneliness, of winter nights and autumn mornings. Of half-remembered dreams and gentle starlight.  
And, of course, of watermelon.  
She tasted of chocolate wishes, of peach blossoms and serenity. Of high summer's days past, of puzzles solved and the promise of spring.  
And, of course, of watermelon.

(Promises unspoken, wishes and dreams. Years past, days future. The then, the now, The tomorrow and the in-between. The watermelon. All woven -or is that tangled?- into a kiss. What else is love?)

_What else is love?_

ox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xo

_Epilogue (Of a sort): Frog Prince_

Down below, in the chaos of the tenth division, a small, pink-haired fukutaicho tugged on the sleeve of a tall, boisterous strawberry-blonde one.

Matsumoto blinked. She wasn't drunk yet, but... why was _she _here? "Kusajishi fukutaicho?"

"Melon-chan, I think you should know."

"Know what, Yachiru?" Matsumoto crouched down.

Yachiru blinked, then stated matter-of-factly, "That Snowy and Bun-bun are kissing."

"_Really?!_"

"Hai."

"Finally!" Matsumoto cheered, holding up her sake bottle in celebration. "I have a few bets to collect then. I told Kira-kun it was gonna happen- he just doesn't see the way he looks at her. I win! It's just like a fairytale!"

"Like the Frog Prince!" Yachiru agreed happily.

Okay, so maybe Matsumoto _was_ drunk. Because the pink-haired shinigami's comment didn't make any sense. "Huh?"

"_B__ecaaaauuuse _Snowball's like a frog- all cold and icky and scowl-y," Yachiru made a face to demonstrate, then continued "_Buuuut _ when Bun-bun is nice to him and kisses him, he's all sweet and handsome, like a prince!" The little girl smiled and happily bounced up and down.

Matsumoto blinked. Hmmmmmmm. Maybe Yachiru _did _have more to her than a love of blood and candy- the little girl's analogy actually _made sense. _

"He's just like Ken-chan! All mean unless you're nice."

Scratch that. Yachiru had just lost all points in the _making sense_ category. Although it was cute that she was able to see the good in Kenpachi. (If there was any.) Matsumoto smiled at the thought. _Frog Prince..._ (She looked scross the room at Kenpachi. The man was actually smiling a -semi- normal smile as he talked with Ukitake and Unohana.)

(Trust. Spring rains. Promises. Watermelons and pink candy. Stargazing and whispers. The lullaby of two heartbeats that sing softly to each other past the world.)

What else is love?

_What else is love?_

_What else is love..._

ox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xox0xo

A/N: This came to me while I was sitting on _my _roof stargazing. (My roof is flat. And has a railing. So can it be considered a roof? Anyhow.) This prompt was given to me by UrawakaiPisces. She rocks. (You _do, _J-chan!) the fic had to include the words rainbow, heart, and frog. I played with the heart and frog, not so much with the rainbow. I'm fairly happy with the result, but I'm not so sure if it _flows_ quite right. Hmmmmmm.

Review, please! They make me hyper, which makes me write more. No reviews make me sad. Please tell me what you thought! You get COOKIES!  
And tell me if you think this should have a second chapter/ companion piece.


End file.
